Otitis media with effusion (OME) is a collection of fluid that occurs within the middle ear space due to the negative pressure caused by blockage of the Eustachian tube. This can occur purely from a viral upper respiratory tract infection or with acute bacterial otitis media. OME may cause hearing impairment. Over a period of time, the middle ear fluid can become very thick and glue-like, which increases the likelihood of the ear fluid causing conductive hearing impairment.